Gajevy Week 2015
by PhantomPierce-Okamoto
Summary: One-shots based on the prompts for Gajevy Week 2015! Prompts: Cooking, Nursing, Lipstick, Daydreams, Metallicana, Singing, AU. Summaries inside, nothing past rating T. Warning: they may suck.
1. Chapter 1

**Gajevy/Gale is my total OTP, and I am obsessed. So I'll be participating in Gajevy week!**

**Title: Levy's Cooking Challenge  
Prompt: Cooking  
Word Count: 617 (I think)  
****Summary: Levy loves her books, but maybe, just maybe...a little something new is in the mix for today. Of course, a certain dragonslayer will be the judge!**

Levy's Cooking Challenge

Levy fussed with her books for a while, making sure they were in order. She had many, as her room was basically a library. But besides the books she used for jobs, she had shelves of other books. Fiction and non-fiction, how-to and poetry. As she finished up the shelf and moved on, she noticed a very interesting little book and picked it up.

She leafed through the cookbook, finding it full of all sorts of recipes. She, finding herself interested, began to walk to the guildhall.

She found three seemingly tasty dishes and approached the bar of the guildhall. "Mira?" she asked. "Can I borrow the guild kitchen for a bit?"

Mira smiled sweetly. "Of course Levy! How unusual for you. Any special occasion?"

Levy smiled in response. "Not really, but I found a few recipes to try out." She showed the book to the barmaid.

"Oh, how nice. May I borrow it after you're done?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Levy had all the ingredients set out when a bout of nervousness settled over her. Oh no, she thought. I've never cooked too much before. Will it turn out alright?

Don't fret, she told herself. If it doesn't come out well, just try again.

She boiled water on the stove while chopping up the vegetables. She poured the vegetables in, then added a few spices. She stirred for a while, checking the recipe every so often before placing the soup on the countertop. She began the next recipe straight afterwards, taking premarinated meat, courtesy of Mira.

She sliced the meat and grilled it, while simultaneously making rice. She layed the meat on the rice and placed it on the counter.

She began the final recipe by mixing cream cheese, butter, eggs and more into a bowl, quickly. She took a crust and filled the mixture into the crust. She put it into the oven, almost robotically, and waited for it to finish.

* * *

Gajeel walked into the guildhall with Pantherlily flying not too far behind. The exceed joined Happy and Carla at a table while the iron dragonslayer went to the bar and sat down.

"Anything I can get you?" Mira asked.

"Just...a beer. What's that smell?" He noticed immediately.

"Isn't it nice? Levy's cooking in the kitchen."

Gajeel smirked. "Gihihi, shrimp? This I gotta see."

He stepped into the kitchen to see the bookworm subsituting freezing a delicious looking cake with using "Solid Script: Ice".

His jaw dropped. "Woah...shorty, you can cook?!"

She turned rapidly. "Gajeel!" she blushed slightly when she realized he saw her cook. "I'm...uh, trying it out." She thought for a second. And grinned. "You'd be the perfect test subject! Here!" She gave him a bowl of soup, a plate of rice and chicken, and a slice of the now cold cheesecake.

He stared at her. "Y-Ya want me to try your cooking?" he asked, slightly confused.

She nodded. "Tell me what you think!"

He took a seat, somewhat still in shock, and began to try the food. A small sip of the soup...a bite of the chicken and rice...a forkful of cake...

"S-So?" Levvy stammered nervously.

He kept eating. After a few more bites, he smirked. "Gihihi...not bad, shrimp."

Levy sighed in relief. "I'm glad!" she smiled. "Thank you Gajeel!"

"Now you'd better come over every day ta cook for me and Lily!"

"W-What?! Why?!"

"Come on, shrimp!"

"Uh...um...maybe occasionally."

He ruffled her hair, much to her disdain. "Good. Ya rock, short stuff."

She puffed her cheeks out with a blush. "Th-Thanks, Gajeel." she muttered.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second promt!**

**Title: A Day in the Woods  
Prompt: Nursing  
Word Count: 817  
Summary: During a job, Gajeel is injured. Although it ends well, Levy is forced to nurse the dragonslayer back to health in a hut in the woods.**

Gajeel growled menacingly, blood dripping down his face and arm. His opponent cackled, claws sharp. Gajeel hissed in pain as the demon struck him once...twice...three times.

"Ir re domo flaud!" a shout came from behind him. He saw the demon dissipate in a bright light before collapsing.

Just before his mind shut down, he heard her voice. "GAJEEL!"

* * *

Levy screamed, "GAJEEL!" She ran to his side as he fell unconscious. She freaked out. "No no no no no. Don't pass out. Come on, come on..."

She pulled out bandages from her bag and wrapped them around each cut. They were soaked almost immediately, blood seeping out of his deep wounds.

Levy wrapped them again, and with a burst of adrenaline, tried to pick him up. Only slightly successful, she dragged him out of the forest and towards a little hut. She dragged him to the door, exhausted from lugging him out of the dense forest.

"Please!" she shouted. "Is anyone there?"

A young woman opened the door, shocked to see a bandage and blood covered man and a woman seconds from collapsing. She helped Levy carry Gajeel inside and onto a small couch.

The woman immediately got out a first aid kit. Levy grabbed it and began proper treatment of the dragonslayer's wounds.

"Who...who are you?" asked the woman.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards," answered Levy. She grimaced as she pulled his shirt off to see three large gashes, stained crimson.

"Oh-oh." the woman stuttered. "Please don't break anything."

Levy laughed nervously. "Right. We do have that reputation, huh?"

The woman smiled slightly. "My name is Kalya. My husband and I live here, but he has gone to get firewood."

Levy smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to us...Gajeel and I. My name is Levy."

"It's nice to meet you Levy. I was about to make dinner, it'll be for the four of us."

Levy smiled gratefully once again. She treated Gajeel's deep cuts, wincing the entire time.

After she was done, her adrenaline rush faded. She collapsed out of exhaustion onto his bare chest.

Kalya giggled at the sight and pulled out a lacrima.

"Hello?" a sweet voice filtered through the device.

"Hi, it's Kalya." she pointed the lacrima at the sleeping pair. "I thought you'd like to see this. Also, we haven't talked in a while."

* * *

Gajeel ran, faster and faster. Come on. Follow me.

The demon cackled, claws sharp. He stuck once...twice...three times...

And then struck her instead.

Gajeel's eyes widened. "Shrimp!"

She smiled, a forced, broken smile. "Don't worry, Gajeel..." She fell, blood escaping her veins.

"LEVY!"

He opened his eyes, waking with a start. He saw a wooden ceiling and felt the soft couch beneath his back.

Most importantly, he felt her...Levy...on his chest. Which was now bare...and covered in bandages.

He winced in pain. He carefully removed her, getting up, and placing her on the couch instead. "Where are we?" he wondered aloud.

"Ah, are you up? Careful now, your wounds aren't exactly healed." a cheerful young woman greeted him. Strange...she reminded him of someone.

"Who're you?" he asked gruffly.

"My name is Kalya. Levy brought you here to heal your injuries, taking care of you herself." she replied. Gajeel spared a glance at the sleeping script mage. He felt his cheeks warm up but pushed away those thoughts.

A man carrying firewood entered. He didn't question the battered mages, but did help his wife prepare everything.

Levy woke up, still drowsy. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, where Katya was laughing at the two men having a lengthy discussion.

"Gajeel! Are you feeling better?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yup, thanks ta ya nursing me back ta health. Thanks, shorty."

Levy blushed. "O-Oh, it was nothing. Katya, can I help with anything?"

* * *

The pair walked back to the guild, chatting aimlessly. Pantherlily flew overhead, snickering at them. Oh, were they in for a treat.

Everybody stopped and stared at them when they opened the doors. Confused, they simultaneously asked, "Uh, what?"

Mirajane giggled evilly, a demonic twinkle in her eye. "Welcome back. How was your job?" Gajeel backed away nervously while Levy tilted her head.

"Fine, why?" she asked.

Mira placed a lacrima and projected the image of Levy sleeping against Gajeel. "More than fine, I'm guessing."

The mages turned scarlet, almost as red as Erza's hair. "I-It wasn't like that! I was just tired..." Levy rambled.

Gajeel scowled. "How'd ya get that?!"

"A good friend of mine named Katya."

The mages turned to each other, horrified.

* * *

A young woman named Katya cleaned a glass while chuckling evilly. Her husband chose not to question her...that would not end well.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is actually not done in the middle of the night for me for once! Haha**

**Title: Look At Me  
****Prompt: Lipstick  
Words: 960  
Summary: Levy gets all dolled up for a party at the guild. But when she reaches the guild, she notices something is off...**

Look At Me

Levy finished getting ready, dressed up for the party. She looked at herself in the mirror before deciding she was missing something.

Lipstick.

She pulled out a small lipstick that she got as a reward from a mission that she had never tried. She wasn't one for makeup, but she thought she would try just a little blush, just a little lipstick. Just for tonight.

Of course, her brain was giving her a very good reason for why she wanted to get all dolled up, but she chose to ignore it.

The lipstick, titled "Look At Me", was a beautiful shade of pink. Levy was surprised at how well it turned out. Smiling brightly, she left her room to join the other girls in Fairy Hills.

All the girls glanced at her, surprised. "Levy-san, you look so beautiful!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Levy replied gratefully.

"You always look pretty, but you went all out tonight." Erza noted. Levy blushed.

"Maybe. I didn't...uh, realize."

"And Levy-san's sudden need to dress up has nothing to do with Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked, skeptically. Ah, you genius Juvia. If only you spent less time stalking-uh, following-Gray, you are intelligent enough to do anything!

Levy hoped they would take her rosy cheeks as the blush she had applied. "N-No, of course not! What are you talking about?"

All the girls smiled knowingly at each other. Although choosing not to press any further, the girls set off to the guild.

The moment they entered, every head turned. Everybody greeted them with festive looks.

But what's this? The men are staring at Levy. What's up?

The girls split off to find others to chat with. Or in Juvia's case, to stare at. Levy walked up to Jet and Droy, grin gracing her face.

"Hi guys!"

"Levy, you look so beautiful!" they chorused. They stared at her intensely.

"Thank you!" she replied. "Um...why are you staring at me?"

"I feel like I can't look away..." Jet responded.

"Same here. As if you are the only person to look at..." Droy added.

Levy tilted her head. She had noted the boys' advancements before, but this was a new one. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Then she glanced around the guildhall. Other men were staring at her as well. She glanced around confusedly, before running over to Mirajane.

"Mira, is everything alright? Why are people staring at me?" she asked the barmaid, almost certain she had done something.

Mira pursed her lips. "I'm not sure myself. You look beautiful...but I can imagine it's getting creepy."

Levy nodded vigorously. "I didn't really do anything out of the-" She cut herself off. She touched her lips. Covering them was a lipstick shade titled, "Look At Me". Which she had gotten as a reward. _From a job_.

She ran to the sink and tried to wash it off. But to no avail, as she glanced in a glass and saw the lipstick remain.

"Oh no! Mira, I think I put some kind of magical lipstick on!" Levy cried in dismay.

Mira giggled. "Now, now. I'm sure it'll go away eventually. You might just have to deal with it for tonight." Levy did not miss the demonic twinkle in her eyes. She cursed her mentally before proceeding to find somewhere to hide.

Lucy found her behind a pillar. "Levy-chan, you look _astonishing_! Why are you hiding?!"

Levy grimaced. "I put on lipstick...but it's magical! And now all guys stare at me if they see me!" she cried.

Lucy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "Wow, Levy-chan. You should have thought of that before putting on a reward lipstick. And I have a feeling you wouldn't mind if you caught a certain man's attention..."

"Lu-chan!" Levy protested, visibly reddening.

As if on cue, the man walked in with Lily. Levy groaned and Lucy giggled. "There he is! Go on!" Lucy pushed Levy from behind the pillar into Gajeel's line of sight.

"Lu-chan!" Levy cried, waving her arms and freaking out. The dragonslayer noticed her.

"Yo, shrimp. What's goin' on?" he asked. He began to stare at her intensely.

"Gajeel...please don't stare at me..." Levy begged. Gajeel couldn't force himself to look away. He just stared. Lily smirked, snickered, and flew a few feet away to enjoy the show.

Gajeel continued to stare at her as her gaze dropped to her feet. Her cheeks reddened further, only rivaled by Erza's hair. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the guild.

"G-Gajeel, what's up?!" Levy exclaimed. He pressed her up against the guildhall's wall and began to kiss her.

_Huh?_, Levy thought. Her eyes widened. _He...he's...kissing me..._

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. And as they deepened the kiss, Levy thought, _Oh my gosh._

_I'm kissing him back._

He pulled away, both needing air. Levy noticed her lipstick smeared across his lips. He groaned. "This is why I can't look at you for too long..." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed heavily once again.

"You have lipstick all over your lips." Levy whispered.

"Shrimp, what did you do?!" he hissed.

"It's not my fault!" Levy responded. "I didn't realize the lipstick was magical!" He groaned again.

"Well...what're ya gonna do." He sighed, a grin suddenly spreading across his face. His sharp canines glinted in the moonlight. He leaned down and picked up right where he left off, catching Levy off guard.

But she kissed him back.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Also, let me know if you catch mistakes. I seem to make a lot of them.**

**~Phantom-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Perfect Moment**  
**Prompt: Daydreams**  
**Words: 392 (Sorry, I know it's really short)**  
**Summary: Only one other thing in the world could make the moment perfect...**

**Perfect Moment**

A gentle breeze sweeps the beautiful meadow. She stares into the blue sky, feeling the sunshine light up her face. A tiny bird sings a beautiful melody, another chiming in harmony. The world is quiet, with just the animals and insects buzzing about. She feels the breeze blowing against her face, the gentle movement pulling her into a gentle sleep.

She sits up slightly, drowsiness clouding her eyes. She picks a soft dandelion to make a wish. But what should she wish for?

There's only one other thing in the world that could make the moment perfect.

She blows the dandelion seed, the gentle scattering of the seeds picking up into the wind. She watches as they blow out of sight.

A little bumblebee buzzes to a buttercup inches away, as she stares at it, she feels a sense of calm. A hand on her shoulder distracts her. She turns. She gasps.

Her wish had come true.

Only one other thing could make the moment more perfect, and he stood right there beside her. He sits down next to her and places an arm around her tiny shoulders. The two lay down, staring at the blue sky. Her cheeks are rosy.

_Perfect..._

"Levy?"

Levy jolted out of her trance. She glanced to see both Jet and Droy looking at her in concern. "You spaced out," said Droy. "Are you alright?"

Levy blushed. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry."

They smiled gently. "No need, we weren't talking. As long as you're okay." Jet responded.

Levy smiled in response before collecting her things. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for coming with me on the job!"

They grinned. "Team Shadowgear always sticks together!" they chorused. Levy laughed.

"Team Shadowgear always sticks together!" she repeated.

She returned to Fairy Hills and put her stuff away. She proceeded to the shower, where she washed her weary body. She remembered the daydream she had, blush coloring her cheeks.

"Does he daydream about me?" she whispered. "Like I daydream about him?"

She put on a nightgown of a sort before going to bed. It was beginning to get late anyway.

Across town, a man was about to sleep himself, before wondering to himself, "Does she daydream 'bout me? Like I do 'bout her?"

Gajeel fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**I really wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed my story. You guys are the reason for me to keep going! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Oh, and sorry this is so short. I thought I'd make it short and sweet...plus I'm really tired. Sorry!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Gifts**  
**Prompt: Metallicana**  
**Words: 416 (Short, I know.)**  
**Summary: Gajeel learned a lot from Metallicana. But there are somethings only a guild can teach. **

Gifts

Gajeel hit the metal with the mallet repeatedly. The metal had no chance against him, as he mercilessly pounded it into shape.

Yes, he was the iron dragonslayer. Yes, he technically could create metal objects magically. But it never was quite the same as feeling the metal in his fingers, his calloused hands holding it down as the ringing sound of metalworking filled his ears. He loved it as much as fighting.

That was something Metallicana taught him, one of the first things. Before he learned magic, he had to understand the meaning of physical prowess, the feel of the metal he was using.

Now, he had no problem being a mechanic for his guildmates. Of course, that was something Metallicana had not been so good at teaching him. Before Fairy Tail, he really believed physical and magical strength was the only thing that mattered. He was a ruthless man who had come close to killing others before.

He continued shaping the metal until he pronounced it perfect. He dipped it in the water and let it cool. Lily flew in and perched himself on Gajeel's shoulder. "Are you done?" he asked.

Gajeel nodded. "Ya think shrimp'll like it?"

Lily smiled kindly. "She'll love it." he answered without a doubt.

The two went to Fairy Hills only to be greeted by Erza. Gajeel grimaced mentally. Lily chuckled as he felt his partner stiffen.

"Boys are not allowed in Fairy Hills." Erza said, menacingly. Gajeel nodded.

"I got that, Titania." he muttered. "Can ya ask shorty ta come out?"

"She has a name," Erza chided. "but fine. Give me one minute."

The terrifying mage entered Fairy Hills as Gajeel waited. Soon enough, Levy walked out.

"Hi Gajeel. What's up?" she asked brightly.

"Hi shrimp. I have somethin' for ya." he responded. He presented the small piece of metal. The book-shaped pendant glistened beautifully, as Levy's eyes widened.

"Gajeel, it's beautiful!" Levy said, hushed. "You made it for me?"

He grinned. "Thought ya'd like it. Here." He brought out a chain and carefully placed the necklace around her neck. She held it up, eyes watery.

"I love it." Levy exclaimed. "I love it so much!"

Gajeel blushed slightly. "Well, uh...I'm glad ya like it. Ya can thank Metallicana too, for everything he's done for me. For teachin' me how to do it."

Levy smiled at him. "You miss him?"

He smirked. "Nah. I'm better off now."

**Sorry about how late this is. Sorry it's so short. It's been kind of an off day. Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Complimentary  
Prompt: Singing  
Words: 795  
Summary: Gajeel sucks with lyrics and he can't sing. That's an undeniable fact. But Levy knows his guitar skills are amazing.**

Complimentary

"Boo!" Food flew at him from all directions. "Get off the stage!"

Gajeel glared at them as he stomped off stage. His guildmates were harsh, that's for sure. They didn't understand his musical gift in the slightest. Besides, who cares if his voice and lyrics aren't great? He needs something to compliment his guitar. They wouldn't appreciate his guitar without any singing!

He left the guild to go home, pissed with his guildmates' scrutiny. He played his guitar without singing, just hearing the gentle chords.

"You really are amazing at the guitar." A voice startled him.

"Geez! Shrimp! Ya popped outta nowhere!" Gajeel exclaimed. She giggled at sat next to him.

"Not really. What are you playing?" she asked. He showed her the lyrics he had written. She glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, your lyrics aren't great." she said, slightly apologetically. He glared at her, but it was half-hearted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm not good at lyrics." he muttered.

"Here, let me help. The first one is 'you don't know how much I love you, I don't know if you care'. That's nice. But the next one is 'but you are my shoobeedo, and you've got pretty hair'. Instead of-" she dramatized. "-_that_, why not, 'but if there's one thing that's true, it's that I need you here'."

Gajeel looked surprised. "That's not bad shrimp! Keep going!"

* * *

Levy and Gajeel smiled at the short, two verse song. "It's really pretty." Levy noted.

He nodded. "But I can't sing for my life." he added. "Can ya?"

She blushed. "Not r-really. I have slight stage fright."

He raised a metal-studded eyebrow. "Really? _You_?"

She puffed out her rosy cheeks. "Yes, me. I don't like performing. Plus I'm not good."

"Who told ya that?"

"Um, myself. I'm the only one who has heard myself sing." she said.

"Sing for me, shorty."

"_What_?! Why?!"

"I wanna hear your voice."

"No way." she muttered.

"C'mon, shrimp." he pleaded. "Levy."

Her eyes widened. "Did you...just call me by my _actual_ name?"

He gave her some sort of puppy eyes. "Please? I _never_ say please!"

Levy laughed. "Fine! Just stop making that face!" She took a deep breath and began to sing.

She closed her eyes as she sang. When she was done, she slowly opened her eyes. The first sight she saw was Gajeel's jaw hanging open. She blushed and hung her head.

"I know! This is why I don't sing!" she exclaimed, cheeks burning.

"You don't sing because ya sing better than the she-devil?!" Gajeel shouted. "Shrimp, you're _amazing_!"

She giggled. "I don't know if I should take your word for it." she teased. He glared at her.

"I'm serious. Ya gotta sing in front of the guild. This song!"

She shook her head wildly. "No way."

"Ya gotta! C'mon shrimp. I'll give ya puppy dog eyes if ya don't say ya will."

Levy shook her head. "Not in a million years."

He gave the puppy dog eyes. They were terrible, and Levy was cracking. "Oh, fine!" she shouted. He cheered as she groaned.

"I hate you," she murmured.

* * *

"Gajeel, why are you back on stage?!" Macao and Wakaba shouted, cringing. Guild members began to shout.

"Calm down!" he screamed into the microphone. "I'm not singin'! Just playin' the guitar!"

They quieted down with muffled protests. Gajeel began to strum the gentle melody. Surprised at the sweet sound, the mages turned to watch him.

"You don't know how much I love you

I don't know if you care

But if there's one thing that's true

It's that I need you here."

The guild members' eyes widened. Murmurs of, "Who is that?" and "Her voice is beautiful!" rippled through the crowd.

Levy peeked out, sat next to Gajeel and finished singing the remaining verse of the very short song.

"So don't leave me alone

I need you with me

Like we need air to breathe

Like I need to be able to sing

Like the beauty life brings."

Gajeel finished up the song with a guitar solo. Levy hummed the melody along with the guitar until he finished with a sweet chord.

Their guildmates clapped in surprise, cheering for the duo. They smiled at each other, Levy still blushing.

"Thanks for helping me get over my stage fright, Gajeel." Levy thanked him quietly. He grinned.

"Don't thank me yet. This means ya have ta help me write my songs now, and sing 'em for the guild." he added. She sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that."

**One left! I might have one or two more from other things I'll add to this occasionally, but the end of the week is near! Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last official one! But keep an eye out, I may add one or two more in the not-so-distant future.**

**Title: Princesses and Stolen Glances  
Prompt: AU  
Words: 979  
Summary: Levy is not crazy. She knows she's not, but if she were to say what she keeps seeing, she would be thrown in an insane asylum faster than one could say, "crazy."**

Princesses and Stolen Glances

Levy is not crazy.

She knows she's not, but if she were to say what she keeps seeing, she would be thrown in an insane asylum faster than one could say, "crazy."

She spends her time in her room, as she'd rather read a book in her bed than have to deal with the arrogant bastards her "grandfather" is forced to entertain.

That is, until two days ago, she happened to look in the mirror and see him.

Menacing expression, piercings, long black hair. Tall. When he saw her look, he smirked slightly and fatefully uttered,

"Gihi."

Ever since then, Levy has talked to him. She isn't sure how he gets away, but she can only see him in the mirror. The moment she glances to where he should be standing, he disappears.

But she isn't crazy.

He's told her much. His name is Gajeel Redfox, former member of a revolutionary group called "Phantom Lord". Levy has a history with them. They once hung her from her tower and proclaimed to the shocked crowd below, "The beautiful princess, mighty Levy! How weak and tiny she is as she dangles over the precious castle."

She had been so scared...only the other princesses could help her, the princes had to defend the onslaught of Phantom members. That is, with an exception of Princess Erza, who was stronger than the rest of the princes combined, for the most part. She fought alongside the princes, valiantly holding her position. They had won, and Phantom Lord had been disbanded.

Gajeel told Levy that he wants to help the king, but the only way he can do so is to defeat other revolutionaries.

She had only talked to him twice, the first time, they talked about him. The second, her.

"I'm Levy. Levy McGarden."

"Gihi, pretty name." he told her that second time. "Shouldn't your last name be Dreyar, like the king's?"

"I'm...adopted." she had muttered. "Like most of the other princes and princesses."

"What happened ta your parents?"

"I-I don't remember."

"Really? I remember Phantom clearly, but I can also remember my dad."

"I wish I could remember my parents..."

"I wonder if they were as short as ya, shrimp."

"Shut up, Gajeel Redfox."

"Gihi."

At that instance, she fumed and had turned, only to realize he had disappeared. She had groaned, and had promised to wait until he would come again.

So she sits now, in front of her mirror, waiting for him. For his strange way of speaking, his laugh and voice.

"Shrimp."

Levy smiles at him in the reflection. "It's nice to see you Gajeel."

"Gihi, my face isn't nice ta see." Gajeel contradicts.

Levy gives him a look through the mirror. "Of course. How is everything going?"

"Fine. How 'bout you?"

"I'm feeling very nice, thank you. I finished reading my novel."

"Gihi, didn't ya start it yesterday?"

"Yes. You've only known me for three days, Gajeel, but you should know I spend most of my time reading."

"Coulda figured, shorty."

Levy sticks her tongue out at him in an act of subtle defiance. He laughs at her, and reaches his hand out as if to ruffle her hair. He stops, pulls his hand back and keeps laughing as if he wasn't about to touch her.

"Gajeel?"

"Shrimp?"

"Can you tell me about the dark revolutionaries?" Levy asks, ignoring the irritating nickname blatantly being used against her.

He nods, a slightly dark expression replacing his toothy grin. "There are all kinds, and two are the biggest groups. There's the Balam alliance and the Darkness alliance. Both are equally ruthless. Both have many groups workin' for them. I've been investigatin' a rumor that the Zeref group might have ties with the Tartarus group."

Levy listens intently to him. He stops after a while. "I should go."

Levy nods. "I shall see you soon, then."

Gajeel cracks a smile before disappearing. Levy falls asleep shortly after, not realizing she had felt so fatigued until she wakes up the next morning.

She goes for breakfast, laughing at her siblings' antics. Of course, Erza keeps them all in line. Her grandfather sighs in exasperation, wondering how they can be so energetic and destructive.

After Levy eats, she returns to her room to read a new book. As she sits down, she glances in the mirror and is surprised to see Gajeel.

"Gajeel? Oh I'm sorry, were you waiting for me?"

"Eh, not long."

"Well I'm not accustomed to you coming so early. What's the occasion?"

"Gihi, you're a little smart mouth, huh?"

"And you're not?"

He chuckles. His expression then hardens. "I'm sorry. I can't chat, somethin's wrong and I think I should tell ya."

Worriedly, Levy nods. "What is it?"

"The revolutionary groups Acnologia and Zeref...I and the other few guys think they're about ta strike. A full obliteration strike."

"I need to tell grandfather!"

"Good idea, shrimp. And how'll you explain where ya got the info?"

"You'll come with me, of course."

Gajeel recoils. "What?!"

"Yes! It's time you stopped disappearing! Grandfather Makarov is a kind man, and he would be impressed with your work."

"I don't deserve ta meet the king. I used ta work with Phantom Lord." he replies mournfully.

"What you did in the past has no effect on now. And now, you can save our country but coming with me." Levy extends a hand to the mirror as a gesture of goodwill. Hesitantly, Gajeel steps forward. He reaches his hand out and lightly touches her own. Levy grasps his hand.

He's real.

For the first time, she turns to her right. And he's still there.

"Let's go, Gajeel."

"Alright, shrimp."

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! I hope you enjoyedmy one-shots for Gajevy week. Reminder: I may have one or two more! But then it'll be really over. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**These should be the people, in no particular order: **fabi16lachikita, NatsuStoleTheTardis, Faim, , Itherion, Taisiki, LumiSusi, era scarlet, missotak, and Matrem Omnium**.**

**If I forgot you, you have every right to yell at me and hate me. Seriously, do so.**

**Thank you so much everyone!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was from a prompt for before. I have another, I'll try to post it tomorrow. That'll be the last one.**

**Title: The Bond Between Two Mages  
Prompt: Unison Raid  
Words: 1069  
Summary: Levy has always wanted to become stronger. She wanted to be able to perform a unison raid, but who should be her partner...?**

The Bond Between Two Mages

"The unison raid is the strongest form of magic," Master Makarov had once told her. "and it comes from the powerful bond of two mages. They have to trust themselves and their partner completely or cannot perform it at all."

Levy had found little to no records of the unison raid. Mages wasted their lives trying to accomplish it, dying unsuccessful. But she remembered the beautiful sky when Gray and Juvia combined their magic. She remembered that Lucy couldn't have won a battle in the Tower of Heaven without Juvia, or against Master Hades without Wendy. She remembered Sting and Rogue's unison raid at the Grand Magic Games.

She wanted to become stronger. And she had learned becoming stronger was only possible if she had the perfect partner to help her.

Jet and Droy seemed the most likely at first, but as they yelled at each other, telling the other they were Levy's perfect partner, she discovered that this was not the answer.

But who?

She learned when she had gone on a difficult job.

One morning, Mira had been assigning jobs. "What's with this?" a certain iron dragonslayer had asked.

"I'm assigning jobs based on who I think would accomplish them the best." Mira had told him. "You should go on this with Levy. It's a translating and dark guild job."

"With shrimp? Fine then." Gajeel had said. Levy brought her stuff and the two set out for Hargeon, where the client lived.

During the train ride, Gajeel hadn't said anything. Levy figured it was due to motion sickness, but she didn't complain. She had gotten to finish reading her novel.

They proceeded to the client's house directly, knocking on the door. A woman greeted them sadly and brought them in. Their client sat, jumpy with their arrival.

"You are the wizards from Fairy Tail? Thank goodness you have come." he greeted, with a grim expression. "I am Mercutio."

Levy nodded as they sat. "I am Levy and this is Gajeel. You needed us to recover a stolen artifact?"

He nodded. "An old parchment passed down in my family for decades. I think there is an ancient magic embedded into it, that's why it keeps getting stolen. That's why it's a translating job as well."

_Keeps getting stolen?_, Levy and Gajeel thought simultaneously.

"Alright, we'll start immediately." Levy said. Gajeel nodded.

"Thank you both. I'm counting on you."

They entered a sort of nearby forest, both feeling the presence of dark magic immediately. Levy shivered almost instantly, and Gajeel stepped protectively in front of her.

"Stay behind me, shrimp." he said. "Not that I doubt your ability, but ya should be careful."

She didn't protest due to her sudden worry of the forest. It didn't seem safe in the slightest, the trees themselves seemed to be antagonizing the mages. They proceeded as carefully as they could, when they walked into a clearing.

It was totally accidental, they both knew walking into clearings was the worst way to go. But the mistake was potentially fatal, as they found themselves ambushed by mages on all sides.

"Shrimp take cover!" Gajeel shouted. She obliged, but not without a fight.

"Solid Script: Hole!" she called, creating several holes for mages to fall into. Gajeel roared his dragonslayer roar, taking out many a mage. But they seemed to double every time they took them out.

"We are the dark guild Hydra Head!" a man called out. "And you are trespassing on our territory! You will be eliminated now."

Gajeel attempted to fight off incoming attacks with his roar, and Levy with her Solid Script, but there were too many. The man who had called out began to laugh.

"Cut one head off, two more grow back!" he added. Levy grinned.

"Is that so? But if we cut the head, then burn the stump, it won't grow back!" she replied. "Solid Script: Fire!"

The man rolled his eyes. "It won't be that easy, princess."

"Shorty, there are way too many!" Gajeel called her. Levy desperately tried to formulate a plan, any kind of plan. Then it hit her.

"Gajeel," she said. She held out her hand. "We should try a unison raid."

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "The chances it'll work are so low...one of us'll get hurt!"

She faced him with determination. "We have to try." she pressed. He took her hand, seeing her perseverance.

"Let's do this."

They took a deep breath. Looking at each other, they focused their energy and magic towards each other. It seemed to be working, but suddenly, the built up energy diminished.

_Does he not trust me?_, Levy wondered. _I trust him completely. I'm sure he trusts himself, or maybe..._

It hit her.

_I don't trust myself!_, she thought, incredulously. She realized the power was beginning to hurt Gajeel. He winced in pain. Her eyes widened.

_No, no, no...this isn't what I want..._

_...I've got to..._

_Believe in myself._

She took a deep breath once again. "I can do this." she said. "For Gajeel. And for me." They refocused the energy, building to a critical level. They cried in unison.

"Iron Dragon's Solid Script: Universal Club!"

The blow was so powerful, they leveled the trees around them. They knocked out all of the members, pushing each back several feet. They both breathed raggedly, almost unbelieving.

"We did it." Levy said, eyes widening once again. "We did it!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Yup. And look: that guy was stupid enough to bring the paper with 'em."

They returned to the client with the parchment, where Levy got to work translating. It took longer than usual, because she was distracted.

_We did it..._

_...we performed a unison raid._

But she found that the scroll was just riddles that pointed out a secret location to a hidden treasure, to which Mercutio thanked them.

They were on their way back to Magnolia. It was quiet, until Gajeel spoke.

"Shrimp, ya did amazingly." he admitted, gruffly. "Couldn'ta done it without ya."

She smiled. "You were great too, Gajeel. Beyond amazing. Thank you."

He grinned at her before passing out. She giggled.

_So that's how it feels_, she thought. _to trust myself and someone so completely._

_To perform a unison raid._

**Thank you to **02FireRains** for following this story!**

**And I'm SO SO SO SORRY I know I had **Fred and George Weasely Twins** on my list of awesome people, but...but...I'm sorry! YOU ARE AWESOME! THE ULTIMATE!**

**Thanks so much guys!**

**~Phantom-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Guess Who?  
Prompt: Masquerade  
Words: 1291  
Summary: Mira throws a masquerade party that transforms everyone into people who looked completely different. As Levy dances with a man, she can't help but think he's a guildmate acting like someone he's not...**

Guess Who?

Levy walked up to the bar to ask for some water when she saw the flyer.

"Mira, we're holding a masquerade party?" Levy asked, curious. The barmaid smiled and nodded.

"I thought it might be fun!" Mira said optimistically. Levy smiled.

"I'm sure it will be," Levy encouraged. "Plus, it's been a while since we've had a party theme. Usually it's drink, fight, and pass out." Mira sweatdropped at that.

"That's true." Mira laughed lightly.

"Beer please." a gruff voice said from behind Levy. Levy turned to greet him.

"Welcome back, Gajeel. How was your job?" she asked politely. He grinned.

"Fun," he answered. Levy sweatdropped herself.

I don't want to know what that means, Levy thought.

Mira served Gajeel his beer before turning back to Levy. "The best part is that no matter what you wear, we'll use a special magic!" Mira added. "Basically, everyone who comes in will be transformed into someone else." Levy's eyes widened.

"Woah," she said.

"But the personalities will not be changed. So it'll be like a game!" Mira smiled. "So everyone is required to come!" A demonic glint flashed in her eyes.

Gajeel cringed. What that directed to me?, he wondered.

Levy smiled at the satanic barmaid. "It sounds like fun. Tonight? Then I'll see you then." she told Mira. She left the guild to finish up a translating job she had started in the morning.

About an hour before the party, Lucy burst into her room.

"Levy-chan!" she wailed.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?!" Levy asked.

"Natsu...he...he..."

"What did he do?"

"He burned three of my favorite skirts!" she sobbed. Levy sweatdropped once again. How Natsu manages to do it, and how Lucy manages to get into these situations, is honestly beyond her.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan. But why did you come here?" Levy asked. "Natsu would never be allowed in Fairy Hills. Not with Erza on guard."

"Because he ran away and I don't know where he'll be until the party tonight..." Lucy said. "And because you're the only one who'll listen to me."

"Aw, Lu-chan..." Levy hugged her wailing friend. She sighed. "I'm sure you'll find him tonight." Lucy nodded.

"And I'll beat the crap out of him." Lucy added, scowling. Levy laughed nervously. Her friend could really be scary when she wanted to be.

The two set out for the guild, astonished at the elaborate decorations. Lucy set out to find Natsu while Levy found Mira.

"This looks amazing, Mira!" Levy exclaimed. The entire guild floor sparkled in purples and blues. There was a giant disco ball hanging from the ceiling. The entire guildhall looked like a cross between a club and ballroom.

She grinned gratefully. "Thanks, Levy! Only a few more people have to come before we make everyone look different."

True to her word, within a few minutes, Mira took the stage. "How's everybody doing?" she called over the microphone. They cheered in response. "Great! Now, three...two...one!"

Levy glanced at herself. Suddenly, she was on the opposite side of the guild. She glanced down, shocked. She was taller! She wore a light blue long ballgown. She thought it would look strange with her hair...

Mira waved her hand. Suddenly, mirrors appeared in front of everyone. Levy gasped. She had long, straight black hair. Her eyes were the same color as her dress, her hair matched with her heels.

"Every single guild member is in a random spot now, with completely different looks!" Mira announced. "Your voice is different, height may be different. Your gender is the same. The object is to try to guess who everyone is. If you guess right, the person will revert back to how they usually look. Whoever is the last person to remain in a different form wins!"

Levy smiled. "This'll be fun." she said to the person next to her. He nodded. Then he cringed.

"Wait, you aren't Lucy right?" he said with a deep voice. His hair was a light shade of blue. His expression was clearly that of someone terrified. "I, uh, kinda burned a few of her skirts. But it was an accident."

Levy smirked. "So, you're Natsu." she said. He reverted back to his normal looks, but more terrified now. "I'm not Lucy, but whoever is probably will kill you now." A girl with brown curly hair, wearing a long pink dress stormed towards them.

"There you are, Natsu!" she fumed.

He laughed nervously. "H-Hi, Lucy..." he said. She changed back into her usual looks, but that didn't change her furious glare.

"You. Will. Die. Now." she snarled. He squeaked in terror and ran away, Lucy chasing him. Levy laughed, then returned to the party.

"would you like to dance?" someone asked her. She turned. Black hair, just taller than her. A kind smile, gentlemanly tone and posture. She blushed, feeling herself crush on him. Just a little.

"Y-Yes, sure." she responded, taking his hand. It felt slightly calloused, though it didn't look calloused in the slightest. She shook her head and joined him dancing.

They danced to the upbeat song, Levy laughing joyfully. The man smiled at her the entire time. The only thing she noticed besides him were the many people turning back to their usual look.

He spun her around. She smiled brightly as he laughed along with her. The colors started to blur, and she could only see him. She others dancing around her slowly faded, as she felt like she was floating.

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then she slowly began to realize this was someone from her guild. She was beginning to crush on someone in the guild, but when they weren't herself. She blushed in embarrassment. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, but I think I'll get some water...from Mira." Levy said quickly. "Thank you for the dance, I had so much fun."

"Me too." he said. She waved as she ran to the bar. She asked for some water.

"Mira...do you know who I was dancing with?" she asked. Mira nodded.

"But I won't tell you, that'll ruin the fun!" she smiled. Levy sighed. Seeing her painful look, Mira nodded. "Alright, here's a hint. He probably knew exactly who you are."

Levy tilted her head. "You can see all of us?" Mira nodded. Levy thought about her hint...what sets her apart from everyone else? "Can I have another hint?" Mira shook her head. Levy sighed again.

Soon enough, almost everyone had been identified. There was just her, the man she had danced with, and another girl. The girl had green hair and was a little shorter than Levy currently was. Levy glanced around.

"You're Erza." Levy said, walking up to her. The green-haired girl nodded, her hair promptly turning scarlet. As Levy glanced at Erza with a girn, she realized it was just her and the man...

"You're Levy," the man said. "Which I knew from the beginning of the night."

Levy looked around quickly, feeling herself shorten slightly. Her hair turned back to blue, and was once again wearing her orange dress. It gave her enough time to figure out who he was. She blushed heavily.

"And you're Gajeel." she murmured. He grinned. The moment he changed back, she saw him smirk.

"Gihi." he laughed. "It was fun ta dance with ya, shrimp."

"Likewise, Gajeel."

"Gajeel wins!" Mira announced. There were cries and protests, but eventually, everyone cheered.

All Levy could do was blush.

**Last prompt! I hope you all enjoyed my Gajevy one-shots. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**~Phantom-chan**


End file.
